Sexy Girl
Sexy Girl is a chapter that occurs after Madison has received information from the Doc about Paco Mendes and the Blue Lagoon. Madison makes her way to the Blue Lagoon in attempt to interrogate Paco about the apartment he rented, where Ethan cut his finger off. Character played as Madison Paige Walkthrough Arriving at the Blue Lagoon, Madison can find Paco on the front-left side of the dance floor in the V.I.P. lounge. The bouncer in front of the lounge tells her that he cannot let her through as Paco has asked not to be disturbed. Madison observes a girl dancing on a nearby platform who then catches the attention of Paco and is invited into the lounge. Hatching a plan, Madison must make her way to the women's bathroom to change and put on make-up to make her more sexually appealing to Paco. She must then dance on the platform close to the V.I.P. lounge, where Paco noticed the other girl. If Madison gets all the moves right, Paco will invite her to sit next to him. Madison then asks if they can go somewhere more private, so Paco takes her to his office upstairs. Upon arriving, Madison's plan to interrogate him is botched when he takes the bag containing the gun which Madison intended to use to interrogate him. Left in an awkward position with Paco demanding a strip-tease, Madison offers to leave, citing a misunderstanding. An annoyed Paco threatens her with a gun and insists she continue. Madison takes off an item of clothing but notices a lamp on the table behind her. She must eventually grab it (you can continue to remove clothing, if you so please) and use it to knock Paco out. With Paco tied to a chair, Madison holds a gun to his head, demanding to know about the apartment. At one point, one of Paco's goons will knock on the door asking if everything is OK. Madison can get rid of him by using the 'Busy' option, where she makes it seem she is having sex with Paco by making noises; or going to the door and telling the goon that Paco is preoccupied; either way the goon will leave. After the goon leaves, Madison manages to get the killer's pseudonym from Paco by squeezing his testicles to the point where he is in severe pain. Trophies Pride Saved - Do not remove more than one item of clothing during the strip tease. Trivia *If you look at Madison during the dance scene, she's wearing a navy or dark blue underwear, but during the strip tease, it is revealed that the underwear also sports a yellow or lime green trim. *This chapter can be skipped if Madison gets killed in the chapter "The Doc", and it will show the intro for Fish Tank instead (if Norman survived the fight with Mad Jack). *This is the third scene in the game that possibly involves nudity; Madison can be undressed to the point that she removes her bra, showing her breasts. She cannot be made to remove her underwear. *Madison uses liquid eye liner to make up her eyes, and liquid eye liners can hurt her eyes really bad, or blur her vision. The proper eye liner she should use for this is a Kohl Liner. Liquid eye liners are used for the lashline. Category:Chapters Category:Madison Paige Chapters